A Sweet Goodbye Kiss
by Crystal Sora
Summary: [For BED's YGO contest, round 3]Tea was meant to be meeting someone, but ends up meeting with someone she thought she’d never thought she’d see again YxA


Entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Description[For BED's YGO contest, round 3Tea was meant to be meeting someone, but ends up meeting with someone she thought she'd never thought she'd see again YxA

* * *

Tea look around for someone she was mean to be meeting her, she had received a letter telling her to met here, but no such luck the said person hadn't yet turned up, so much for having a good time and fun, she sighed and you headed to the bar to get herself a drink, as she walked up to the bar she spotted someone she never thought she'd see

"Yugi is that you?"

The person turned around and indeed it was Yugi, Tea smiled, she hadn't seen Yugi in years and boy had he changed his hair was still the same tri-coloured spiky hair that Tea loved, but now he had a few silver in both ears. He was dressed in black baggy jeans with a few rips in them which were held up by a belt, with chains hanging from random places, he wore a black tank top, with net sleeves a spiked dog collar around his neck, two black leather studded bracelets and black fingerless gloves, and around this neck was a small gold necklace. His appearance was breath taking.

"Hey Tea long time no see" he replied indicating that she should take a seat next to him, she smiled and took the seat, soo many questions where running though her head, she knew that he'd left to travel around the world, leaving her heart broken, she frowned at the memory,

_**

* * *

**_

_Tea sat on her apartment bed waiting for Yugi to call and tell her that he was on his way over, he would always call ½ before he would arrive to give her time to get ready, today she was nervous as today she was going to tell Yugi about her feeling for him and she hoped that he felt the same as she did, she glanced over to the clock that hang on the wall it read 6:15, tea began to worry, Yugi would normally be near or at lest called by now, it was then the door bell sounded, wondering who would be calling at this time she sat up and called 'it's open', the door knob turned and the door slowly opened, and the sound of foot steps filled the room_

"_Yugi…what are you doing here, I thought you would at lest call first" Tea exclaimed blushing slightly_

"_Yea sorry about that Tea, I didn't have time to call you" he replied sitting on the bed next to Tea_

_Tea smiled and thought 'this could be it' she looked at Yugi and couldn't believe who much he'd changed in mere months, his eyes had changed the most, she was brought out of her thought by Yugi taking a hold of her hands and placing them in his, she smiled at him, and he smiled back, as he was about to say something she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, after a few seconds she felt Yugi kiss her back, right now the world could be covered by darkness and yet she'd still be in heaven, suddenly there was a sound from outside that sound like a car horn, witched coursed Yugi to brake the kiss, he looked at Tea, got up and turned to leave_

"_Yugi where are you going…what's going on" she asked_

"_I'm sorry Tea, I came here to tell you, that I'm leave to travel around for a while, but I guess I let my feelings get in the way of tell you this, I don't know when I'll be back, but remember this…I Love you and in one way or another I always will, and with that he left out of Tea's life for what seemed to be for good_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

And now he was there sitting right next to her, could fate have brought him back, or was it something else, she looked in his eyes and saw nothing, no emotion, had Yugi managed to hide them 

"Tea…" he started

"What is it Yugi?" she asked

"you may be wondering why I'm back, you see I left to find my destiny, I still haven't found it yet, I've only returned to see the people I care about, pick up a few things then I'm off again, there is no way we can be together, I wouldn't want you to give up everything, just to be with me, right now Tea I'm lost, I'm lost in what I need to do in life, and I feel unless I return to his final resting place I'll find myself again, I'll find myself, but what ever happens Tea I want you to remember what I'm about to say…"

He turned so they looked at each other face to face he them smiled and place his fingers under her chin and brought her lips to his kissing them slightly, but pulling them away before Tea could do anything, he then got up finished his drink and turned to leave but before he left he said

"No matter what happens Tea, I'll always love you, in one way or another and I hope as soon as I find myself and my destiny we'll meet again"

And with that he walked out leaving Tea heartbroken once again but with a little hope that no matter what happened Yugi would love her, and that he would meet her again.

* * *

As Yugi walked down the street he looked up at the sky and thought 'I'll love you no matter what, as friend or more but I have the feeling that might change, as I feel that where I'm about to go I'll not only find myself and my destiny but I'll also find out if I'm destined to be with you but i know that one way or another we' will met again'

* * *

Sorry if it's short, my mind is set on Yugi x Yami, not Yugi x Tea, but I tried my best. Also I might write a squeal to this but any I hoped you enjoyed this 


End file.
